A daughter of the wolves
by TimelineEve
Summary: A daughter of the woods and a young curious zoologist who in love with her job. Will she be able to bring a savage girl back into civilization, back to her true relatives or she will be the one to gave in. Read and find out... ShizNat / Not A Futa story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, want to share with you my third work, hope you'll enjoy it. Read & Give me your thought of it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**

 **Note: Rated M for the future; this story doesn't has beta so please forgive me for mistakes.  
**

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

* * *

 _Hello dear diary. I know, it had been a while since my last record, I got an interesting case so I decided to start my records again. So …. Where to start, let's see…._

 _First let me introduce myself._

 _My name is Shizuru Fujino. I'm from a wealth family. Since I was a child I loved animals and always wanted to become a vet or something like that. I remember the day when we had a shadow day in Japan Green Peace Company. They worked on a wild wolfs population control check and invited teenagers to join their daily routine. I were captured and fascinated by those magnificent, smart and strong creatures. That day I decided that I want to tie my life with those mystery creatures._

 _So here I am, 26 years old young_ _zoologist_ _specializing in_ _the behaviour of_ _wild_ _wolves. I worked in America for 3 years gathering information about behaviour and population from different wolf species according to different life areal. After my 3 years of absence I was called back in Japan._

 _Professor Makishima Kimura told that he spotted a big group of a wild white wolfs near Kyoto and asked for my help. He also told me about one interesting story that haunted my interest and now I was more eager to make some researches for myself._

 _He told me about a young raven haired woman who was raised by wolfs. Many people from the small villages saw her from time to time with a pack ridding on a back of a big white wolf but wasn't able to get closer. They told that she was as wild and aggressive as those animals and never allow to capture herself and was aware of the people herself._

 _I heard many stories about savage kids that happened to appear in America but never had a chance to study one._

 _I hope this time I got a chance…_

A loud voice of a man came from the speakers make me to pause on my notes. The voice said that we will land in 10 minutes in Haneda Airport. So I decided to make another scratch for later and started to pack belongings and take out a light jacket as outside were too windy for my liking despite of a early warmth of spring and placed it on my shoulders above white blouse that was accurately tucked under sandy pencil skirt matching to jacket and high heels shoes color.

After landing I passed usual arriving check-up procedure and went to the exit gates where professor Makishima should be waiting for my arrival.

Looking around the crowd with a bunch of cards, with a different names on it, I spotted a card with my name in old man's hands. He saw me too and made a waiving gesture. Smiling, I took my baggage and went to grey-haired professor who happily gave me a hug with a wide grin.

"Long time no seen, professor Fujino-san."

"It's pleasure to see you too. I missed you a lot Makishima-sensei."

"Look at you! You become a beautiful young lady!" eyeing me from head to toes professor gave me thumbs up in approval "Where gone that inquisitive little girl you were once?"

"Ara, ara…She still there professor" I chuckled happy taking this comment as a good compliment. He was as a father to me in a sort of way. Professor Makishima and my father were a good friends and he always welcomed in our home. When I started to study zoology course he volunteered to teach me and took with him into his lab and research expeditions.

"I'm glad you are back, sweetheart" smiled professor seeing her student back in wealth and high mood. "How was your flight, how America."

"Good, but too long. I dreamed of a time when I can get out of this flying beast. Never liked flights, but this is the only way to get home sooner…" I made a face stepping into a parking lot when a hit of wind greeted me. I was glad that I decided to tie my hairs into a bun, otherwise I would stuck with my tawny mane stick all over my face "…In America I had an amazing experience. We saw so many wolfs. I traveled with my group almost all those three years, observing and gathering information. It also happens that we become friends with one of the pack in Mexico. The wolfs let us to follow them and even let us to play with their pups. I never thought that this could be so sweet."

Professor gave me a ride back to my home and we all joined into my parents' house living room chatting, drinking, laughing and sharing stories.

"Shi-chan we miss you so much. Your dad even wanted to reserve personal plane to came and bring you home" chuckled Shizuka teasing her husband.

"What are you talking about, I never had done this, woman!"

"Yes you never had, because I stopped you each time you were about to deal a number of a pilot, dear."

"Ara, ara. If I knew that you will miss me so much I would returned back home in the same day" I joined to my mom in teasing my father.

"Shizuru! And you too!" Akimitsu pleaded with his woman's to stop this torture.

"Ara, ara, sorry father, I couldn't stop myself. I missed you too guys." I stand from my seat and moved to my parent to give them a loving hug. "But anyway, you could deal me any time you know?" I pinched his nose as he loved to do to me when I was a kid.

"I tried like a hundred times but you were off line…" pouted father.

Mother gave him a helpless look and professor only sigh.

"Mostly because of that I asked you to help me with this new pack here near Tokyo." My father throw a 'Traitor' look at him "What!? You gave me no Choice Akimitsu! Well, anyway…" Professor look at a time. It was past ten. Then he stood out from the table we made the same "…I think it's time for me to leave. Thank you Shizuka, diner was great. See you tomorrow Shizuru. Akimitsu…" They shook hands, thought my father gave his hand a bit harder squeeze than needed on which professor respond with equal hand clench. I think my father still angry on him.

' _Kids'_ I thought to myself and smiled.

After professor said goodbye one more time he left, and we returned back to our big and light living room.

"I think It's time for me to go rest too, don't want to be late. I'm so excited of tomorrow, can't wait to meet with my team and that new pack." I almost squeak of excitement, but it came out a little bit weird because I yawned at the same time, must be tired after long flight.

My parents laughed at the same time at my half sleepy outburst.

"Go rest sweetie, see you tomorrow" I gave my mother a hug and she kissed me back.

"Good night daughter." Said my father, after same treatment. Hi was grinning like a fool happy to see his only daughter came back home.

I came upstairs to my room. All was at the same place as I left it before go to America. Few posters of howling wolfs still pinned to the wall. I remember our argue with mother about it. She didn't want me pin them because she thought it was ridiculous to do that in my age, but my father supported me and she surrendered. Well, mostly to two pair of puppy eyes. My lips curled at memory. I didn't had much in my room, just a bad, small table, big closet and a bookshelf with different books, many of them about zoology and wolfs, obviously. And a collection of a stories written by Jack London. After taking a longing shower I took one of them named _'White Fang'_. I happily snuggled into soft, lavender blanket taking comfort position flipping old pages. It wasn't taken too long for me to fall asleep. Little did I know that that was a last night spends in warmth and a comfort of my bed or even civilization for a long time starting from tomorrow.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone, ch 2 is up :)**

 **So, give me your thoughts, how was it?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**

 **Note: Rated M for the future;  
**

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

* * *

I woke up in a light mood in early morning. Somewhere around 5 and begun my own, special ritual which became a habit since my first day in America. First, I took a nice warm shower, I used to a cold water due to luck of civilization goods, during long term research on a wild I used to bath in lakes or waterfalls, thought I couldn't resist a tempting offer to fill warmth will all my body cells.

After drying myself I wore my favorite red shorts and white sport bra leaving my still wet hairs freely fall from my shoulders and onto the back I opened the window to let in a morning sun along with a birds chirrup songs into my room and then sat in the middle of the room in a lotus position.

Taking a deep slow inhales and exhales I meditate for a good thirty minutes freeing my mind and feeling my inner world with energy, those meditations also helped me to regain control or to calm down looking for the best solution in extraordinary situations seeing through the problem above all facts and absorbed information from earlier.

When I finished with my meditation I heard a noise coming from downstairs. ' _It must be my mom, she's also an early bird, just like me.'_ Putting on my sleeveless white T-shirt I came downstairs to greet my mother who currently set a tea spot and making a morning toasts for breakfast.

"Hey, mom"

"Morning, sweetheart." She returned my smile and gave me a light peck on cheek "Hungry?"

"Yeah." I took a bite from my mom's special toast with homemade raspberry jam and taking a sip of a hot jasmine tea and practically moan from pleasure "Oh, God, how I missed our morning double teas! This jam is awesome!"

"Your mom knows what her daughter likes" She chuckled satisfied of my blissful expression.

"Could you make some more of those toasts, I would like to take them on my expedition today" I made a pleading look which I know my mom just couldn't resist.

After I was done with my breakfast, I packed my things as well as first aid kit and put on my right wrist my brand new watch with build in compass in it and went straight to my car to get to professor Makishima's office.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The research lab building was huge and all made of glass. I parked my car near entrance and went straight to the entrance where stand two security mans in black suit. One of them made a gesture to me motioned to stop. He's eyes was hidden under sunglasses, but I could swear he eyed me by the way he cleared his throat and shook uncomfortably before speak to me. I wasn't against thought. I always liked to be an object of admiration. This gave me a self-confidence.

"May I help you, miss?"

"I'm a new employee from professor Makishima's team. My name is Shizuru Fujino."

"Oh, sorry, miss Fujino. I didn't recognized you. Please come in"

The man stepped aside giving me much space to let me in and before taking his previous position.

Inside, this building were way much bigger then it looked from outside. Each door controlled by fingerprint key reader. A great warranty of lab machines, different plants that were grown from a mix of different types.

All employees in a white lab robes filed from lab to lab busy with their duty. Like a bees colony. My eyes shone and I felt I started to droll. To told I like my new working place was say nothing. Because I love it!. I felt like a big girl on a playground with a great variety of toys and I can't wait to try them all, thought a majority of them wasn't in my competence.

I really liked my new office. It was alive and full of cool stuff to play with. While I wandered with adoration I didn't notice that someone stopped right in front of me.

"I'm glad to see you like your new office, thought you still didn't saw your workstation."

I made a squeak like sound. That when I saw a smug smile of our family old friend.

"Ara, Makishima-san. How long are you here?"

"A while. " Smiled professor warmly. His old eyes shone with a warm smile toward me as I answered on it with the same gesture. "Let's go. I'll show you your team and mammal population control and behaviour research section."

He lead me to the elevators and press a call button. The waiting wasn't long, thought but I was able to take a look at list with research stations and floors. And this lab really was great, they had genetic, biology, ecology, ethology, embryology, biogeography and even palaeontology research sections and even more.

Once we were inside professor pressed a sixth floor button on the panel and elevator started to move. I didn't had a chance to question professor about the new project when elevator made a beeping sound and a voice from speakers reported _'mammal population control'_ before doors were opened. I was surprised to the speed, well…, I guess it's normal for the buildings as high as this one with a 40 floors in total.

Professor Makishima stepped inside his lab and stopping in the middle of the hall surrounded by a different rooms and research labs he proudly proclaimed spreading his arms wide like if he tried to reach everything at once:

"Welcome to my world!"

His smile was wide, sincere and infectious. I couldn't help but answer it with my own.

"Ara, thank you! I couldn't wait to start working!"

"Always eager for the wolfs?" he smirked.

"Ara, indeed! I always were fascinated by those might, strong, independent and loyal creatures."

"I know what you are talking about, my dear. But why do you love them so much? Just curious"

"Um, I never thought about it,…" I thought about it focusing on my fillings and first expression when my parents took me to zoo, that day a couple of grey wolfs were brought there and I tried to squeeze through the crowd to the bars. And when I managed the bars my eyes sparkled with adoration of the seen. There were two big wolfs with a few small puppies each step of who's were watched and followed by loved and sharp and carrying eyes. Those creatures were glorious " …I think it's because they are loyal to their partners. They choose only one partner on a lifetime. And they also are great parents!"

"I see… Well we are here." He opened the wooden door with a name card holder on it. That says:

' _Professor Makishima Kimura_ _  
The head of_ _mammal population control department'_

I stepped in to be meet with five more people inside.

"Fujino-san, I'm glad to introduce you to the team. They are the best workers in our department. This is Tate Yuuchi and Mai Tokiha, they are embryologists" he pointed on blond guy and ginger haired girl with a gentle and light ashes eyes. "Those two are our ecologists Chie and Aoi Harada" Black short-haired girl gave me a wink and was smacked on the head with a heavy book by the brunette.

"Ouch, babe! What was that for…" cried out perverted black haired girl who was a little bit taller than the one who hit her.

"You know why, Chie!" hissed angrily the brunette.

'That must be Aoi' I noted to myself making a conclusion. 'And I doubt that those two are relatives according to their behaviour'

"Ahem…" professor cleared his throat to bring attentions back to him "Were we at? Oh, yes. So… the last team member – Tomoe Marguerite she is our zoo-geography gory, since this is the first time we spotted the pack of Melville Island wolfs…"

"Ara? But this impossible! I mean the Arctic Wolf originated on the Canadian Arctic Islands and in North and East Greenland, there no possibility that they can migrate into Japan, …only,… if someone brought them here illegally…"

"Touché, foxy!" smirked newly entered redhead employee.

"Ara?" I quirked a brow on my new nickname that fell from redhead young woman. By the way she took a standing pose placing her hands on the sides of waist and eyeing me from toes to head in a predatory like way with her lime eyes I can suggest she was a bold and daring type.

"This is Nao Yuuki. She is our attendant in woods, she's the best, now each path in the woods and know how to survive in a wild." Professor Makishima proudly finished introducing his team.

"If you want to survive stay closer to me, foxy"

"Ara, I'll appreciate it if you call me Shizuru." I smiled addressing Nao. It's not like I didn't like my new nickname, it's just sounds a little bit weird somehow. Besides, I'm more into wolfs.

"That's boring… Foxy suits you more" said Nao cockily braking into wide grin.

' _I think it can't be helped, so whatever…'_ I released a deep sigh out of my lungs before filling them with a new portion of oxygen.

"So, who are you blondie?" asked Tomoe eyeing me up and down with appraising glare.

"My bad." Apologized professor "This is Shizuru Fujino she will be your team leader. Fujino-san was invited by me from America. She is the best Zoologist specialized on wolf ethology."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, guys. I'm looking forward to work with you." I slightly bowed in greeting under apprising whistles of amazement what only widened my smile and pleased my pride. I always loved to be a center of everyone attention.

"That's WOW! Very impressive, foxy!" soundly exhaled now wide eyed redhead as she was impressed as all others who stood speechless glaring on me.

"Finally someone smart and sexy in our team... o-of c-course except of y-you honey" add Chie in a hurry on a panic seeing danger in her girlfriend's deadly glare giving to her.

I couldn't help and laughed. Soon all others joined me too while Aoi stood blushing and Chie grin sheepishly at us.

~0~0~0~0~0~

In two hours of drive we finally were at place. Nao parked the micro bus between old oaks and placed us in line with her in head, then me, Tomoe , Tate, Mai and crazy pair in the end of the chain.

"So, why you came back to Japan. I mean why? I mean you worked in America. That fucking awesome! I wouldn't came back if I were you." Asked Nao after one hour of walk deep in the heart of the wood.

"Ara, well… If someone told me that after 3 years I will be back in Japan I would laugh too and called this person a crazy myself" I smiled remembering myself back in time. "As much as I love my job in America, I started to miss my home somehow thought 3 years not a long time to start missing home. So, when professor Makishima told me everything about the case and it was indeed interesting not mentioning this mysterious girl seen with the wolf pack I didn't even gave a second thought and just jump into this job."

"I see… well, I hope you won't be disappointed of what you'll find here."

"I don't think it even possible to me" greened back I toward Nao who give as a signal to stop.

"What is it?" I asked in curiosity.

Nao searched area with the sharp eyes searching for something unseen "Dunno yet… It's just… I just have a feeling that we are watched…"

Everyone scanned the woods as well but found no one and we moved forward deeper into the woods

"We are almost on place." Stated Nao to our group looking at map.

"Hey, look. The fresh prints." Pointed Tomoe toward large print of the wolf paws.

"Ok. Then let's take a break and search the area for a while and then move on" Suggest me.

"I think, it's better to camp her for tonight it's getting late." State Nao and we all comply.

After searching the area and taking the samples and paws print mask we all started to set a fire place and tents for the night. It still was bright in the woods and I took the lead and headed to gather some berries for everyone. Chie and Aoi joined to me making the process faster. We took a separate places still staying within each other eyes reach thought.

I reached out to pick another blueberry when something on the squashy ground caught my attention. I moved bush brunch on the side and saw a fresh print human bare feet. It wasn't too small nor a big. Not far from it I saw a few prints of small paws. And assuming on my experience it belongs to a wolf's pup with no doubt.

I moved another branch revealing more fresh prints. I touch them with my fingertips checking the earth surface softness to understand how long their owners left them there. The earth under my palms were still soft and moist. I was excited to what I felt. Someone crossed the area not too long than five or ten minutes ago. That when I felt someone's presence, as someone watched me carefully from afire. But the feeling wasn't unpleasant as you can usually feel when you have a feeling you had been watched in the woods.

The soft rustling noise inside the bushes not too far before me made me shoot my head in this direction. Someone for sure was here.

I slowly straightening myself and took a small step forward.

This must be scared someone as more noise heard, some brunches cracked under the strangers weight. I looked into darkness of the bushes coughing a pair of deep, shining emeralds. A curiosity swirled inside those eyes was changed on fear as the creature found that he was seen and more noise heard from inside creature hidden place.

A slight fear as well as excitement gripped my heart into tight embrace of unknown stay before me. This could be anyone. It could attack me if I make wrong move. So I decide to speak staying on the same place.

"Hey there… It's ok, I won't hurt you."

Emeralds calmed seeing that I remained in place. I took it as a sign and straightening a hand in attempt to move brunch to the side taking a tiny step forward.

This action scare away the creature and it dashed away in a fast. A moment I registered her mistake the creature was out of sign. All I was able to see was a blink of midnight blue …hair? Could it be that girl everyone talk about?

My body act on it's own and soon I found myself chasing a stranger passing through the old trees and bushes. After sometime of useless chasing the ghost girl I stopped panting heavily.

"Ara…" I took a look of surrounding. I had no idea where I am now. I was lost.

"I that wasn't a very smart of me to chase it. Now, how I'm going to find the camp? The only thing I have is my compass. But I don't even registered where we stayed when I was with everyone."

An idea popped in my head.

"NAAAAOOOO!" I shouted on top of my lungs few times, but no response heard. Was I so far from the camp?

I sighed.

' _I think it can't be helped, I'm going to go back to the car. At least I remember that we left it in South-North direction.'_

After a thirty minutes of walk I faced another problem. My way was cut by a cliff and a fast river under it. Thought the view was just fabulous. A contrast of dark green crown of the trees and a golden sunset was something amazing to marvel. At least I have seen something good at the end of the day. That indeed was an adventure I never forget. To go back was useless. Sun will be down fast. So it better to stay here till morning.

That when I heard another noise and whimpers not so far from the trees. I took a careful steps closer but not after taking a brunch in hands just in case.

Taking a better look saw a snow white pup. His leg stuck in between rocks as he desperately tried to free it with no success whining and growling out of desperation and tiredness.

I released a sigh of relief and slowly headed to the pup kneeling low in the process.

"Hey, little one…"

The pup heard me and looked me with mistrust growling in attempt to scare me.

"Easy, boy, easy. I just want to help you…" I smiled toward him and circled him from the front giving him opportunity to see me. Taking save distance from the wild pup I stopped on the right end of the rock that hold pup on place.

Grabbing the rock it took all my strength to try to lift it just a few inches. Still it wasn't enough. I took a better grip and carefully started to lift it more trying not to hurt the pup further. The rock was heavier than I thought. Feeling less pressure on it's paw, the pup started to wiggle more.

"Just…a…little…bit…more…"

Pup struggled more finally pulling his leg out of the trap, just in time when the rock slipped back from my hands and I fall on my bottom.

"Wow…that was a heavy one, ne, puppy?" laughed I watching a happy pup running a circles around me.

The pup stopped in front of me watching me curiously. I stretched out my hand giving him a sniff. The pup moved closer to me. My palm almost touched his white fur, when I heard a loud growl.

I turned my head in direction of the danger. My eyes widened to seen. I saw those emeralds eyes coming on the light from the darkness of the woods. Now, in fifty feet across the open cliff area stood a naked young woman. Her midnight blue, messy, long hair covered her bare breasts and perfectly shaped, toned, strong and curvy body. Her hairs ending somewhere in the middle of her thigh. Her nose furrowed as she showed her teeth in warning. Just like a wild wolf would do when his pup is in danger. Even her growl was like wolf's. Her emeralds glowed with anger and danger as if saying _"Stay away from my pup"_.

I instantly backed away to let her know that I submit and not going to show any aggression however the girl still continue to growl taking a few steps closer to me. I never left eye contact that was a bad mistake. That meant a challenge or aggression on wolfs language. But I couldn't help myself. Something captured me in those deep forest green eyes not letting me to avert my eyes. Midnight haired girl's body tensed, she bending a little as if trying to strike.

' _What are you doing Shizuru! Stop! Stop looking in her eyes!... Fuck!'_

I closed my eyes the moment she sprinted toward me on all four. But no impact followed. Instead I heard a growl of small pup.

I opened my eyes looking at a small pup standing between me and a wild girl in defending position with his little fangs shown.

A girl was taken aback. Their eyes met. Growl stopped. The pup relaxed and moved closer to the girl. Them released sort of whining sound that wolfs usually produce when communicate with each other. The moment after raven girls eyes widened. By the look I would say she was confused. She looked me carefully. Her gaze go from me to pup and back to me. Her green eyes softened.

She straightened herself now standing on her legs back again. I froze on the place not realizing that I was holding my breath.

She moved closer. I instinctively took step back. That was my mistake. In all this situation I didn't realize how close I was to the end of the precipice. And with another back step mine foot slipped and I fell from the cliff, down into cold, fast water.

All turned upside-down. I don't even know where the surface was now as the water swirled my body as if I was a leaf on the summer wind.

I struggled to fight with the flow. Soon the strength left me. The air, I run out of it and the water filled my lungs. It burns. My lungs on fire. Panics overtook me. Is this the end?

I always were careless in my life. I still left so much to do. But all doesn't matter me any more. I felt…calm. All become darker and darker with each passed second. My heavy eyes started to close as I drowned submitted to the rivers flow will.

The last I saw before light faded was a pair of emeralds and a hand that caught me by my wrist.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone, ch 3 is up, enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**

 **Note: Rated M for the future;  
**

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

* * *

' _So cold…'_

My heavy eyelids slowly opened adjusting to the deemed area while I tried to understand where I am.

I slowly lift my upper body siting on the hard and cold rock in…cave? Where the hell am I? I looked around a stone walls of the caves inside until I met a pair of sharp emeralds studying me carefully from affair. I nearly jumped from surprise. But the next view made my blood run cold from fear as the lightning slashed the night with a wind howl and a small cave brighten revealing mighty wolfs silhouettes that stood behind the raven girl.

A primal fear gripped my heart when one of the biggest wolfs moved into my direction. I instantly backed away till my back hit the cold stone wall.

My blood run cold, I felt adrenalin spread into my blood system poisoning my body with a dead fear of what may came when the wolf reach me. That feeling made me froze at the spot waiting for the end.

The wolf moved slowly and gracefully. The power felt in each step posture. Mighty head high, ears straight. Glowing yellow eyes never left mine.

I averted my eyes looking at the ground to not provoke wolfs anger. I knew that straight eye contact could be taken as aggression or challenge by the wolf.

Finally, wolf stopped close to me as his hot breath hit my face. My heart stopped. The feel of being under creatures will feared me and somehow excited at the same time. A curiosity rose in me. I wanted to look at him and dare the death itself inside wolfs eyes. And if this will be the last what I will see in my life then I won't back up from the fear. It worth that.

With that thought in my mind I took a deep breath and dared my faith fearlessly looking straight into wolfs shining jewels that bright with the color of the flame giving to the wolfs will.

Never, in my entire life, I have ever met that kind of wolf thought I saw many of his kind. This creature indeed was huge. Around two meters length and one meter in height that is actually enormous for Arctic Wolf. Massive, masculine body. Huge paws. Snow white fur, black nose and small ears. And the eyes… so… beautiful and smart.

This wolf was amazing!

The seconds passed as wolf watched me carefully taking in my scent as if deciding something. Few wolfs who remain standing behind started to become impatient pacing from side to side releasing a light impatient grumble. The next move shocked me as I saw raven haired girl jump on this wolf hitting him hard against the wall. All in seconds become a big mess of howl, growls fur and a flash of a teeth's.

This must have get on wolfs nerve who stood before me as he turned his head and dangerous growl escaped from his mouth rolling like thunder in cave making the fight stop in a second.

Now all become clear, this wolf was the Alfa.

Everyone stepped aside with ears low to the head letting the Alfa to come through to raven haired girl who had a few scratches while the other wolf tried to stand straight on three legs with ought shaking.

I couldn't get what happened.

' _Why did she attacked the wolf? What's happened?'_

Raven haired girl remain in attack stance ready to strike still showing her own fangs as growl still heard from her. Her eyes predatory watched her opponents each move.

The Alfa stopped at her right side. The girl looked in Alfa's eyes. For the second her tensed feature relaxed and she straightened herself in more calm position but then again atmosphere tensed as the girl and the Alfa wolf started to exchange with barks and light growls.

' _Wait…could it be that this girl somehow took an Alfa's relative position? Else how it's possible for her to argue with the Alfa?...'_

All this was so confusing. I couldn't understand anything and this fueled my curiosity more as I watch all this situation.

The growls exchange level become stronger and tensed between the wolf and the girl. I thought another fight could start in a second but then with the final howl from the Alfa the raven girl stormed outside into the woods.

Then all seems to calm down. All others wolfs took their places into the safety of the cave and started to drift into sleep while the Alfa still stayed in charge watching his pack peaceful slumber.

' _It seems that I'm staying here as well for a while…'_ I sighed weekly.

I was exhausted and cold. Soaked wet, my clothes stick to my body and I shook from unpleasant feeling. I wanted to take off my clothes, but I didn't want to make any nose, besides I would feel less safe without my clothes on while I'm staying with the pack.

So I stayed awake God knows for how long pulling my legs close to my chest to save some warmth. And as much as I fought with upcoming sleep wanting to stay on alarm it won. My heavy eyelids close and I slowly drifted into sleep still shaking from the cold.

~0~0~0~0~0~

I shifted in my sleep uncomfortably as if someone watched my back. But the feeling wasn't unpleasant as the one you can felt when you go down the lone night street when no one around.

I was still cold and weak, but I need to wake up. If I'm lucky the wolfs pack left me so I can search for the camp, thought the fact that I was still alive told that I was lucky indeed.

I opened my eyes. No one around. I sit slowly as my head started to spin right round. I must been hit hard after fall.

I grunted and hold my head in between my hands to stop this wild dance.

Something soft, almost soundless, quietly moved closer in my direction putting me on alert. I raised my head to be met with those same jade emeralds.

I nearly jumping on my feet. I didn't expect to see anyone so close. My reaction must be scared the girl as she immediately took the safe distance in one jump.

' _Where she came from and how the hell she got to me so fast without me noting her?'_

We both stood quietly for a few minutes looking at each other when the raven girl knelt and started to crawl closer to me on all four never braking an eye contact. Each step she made was slow and careful. I can clearly see the caution, slight fear of unknown and curiosity in those jades that swirled with intelligence and interest.

Don't know what she's about to do I backed up till my back meet the wall. I tried not to look in her eyes but it was really too hard for me to avert my gaze. I never saw anyone with the color so deep as she had and that fascinated me the most that I didn't noted her being at arm length from me now.

Being so close I had a better chance to admire the wild girl. I can't clearly tell if she was tall or not due to her kneeling position but I can ensure you that Mother Nature haven't been stingy creating her. Her long dark as a night hair covered her naked feature. Her body was nicely shaped and strong. She had a smooth and strong jaw line, full and rosy lips, small button like nose and those gorgeous outstanding eyes that for sure were her pride.

She slowly shifted from one leg to another starting to circling me sniffing the air in the process and then, all of sudden, she moved closer closing the gap between us.

"W-what are you doing?" I stretched my arm stopping her from doing this but then, instantly pulled it back, blushing, when I felt something firm and soft under my palm.

"S-sorry…"

She looked at me quizzically. I wanted to sink into the ground out of embarrassment. I know that she didn't understood what I told her nor did she felt ashamed of my touch or being seen naked, but this fact didn't make me easer.

The silence hanged on us was broken with a low grumble going from my stomach. I haven't eaten anything since the last evening. Shifting uncomfortably I placed my right hand over my stomach in a soothing manner. The next move from the wild girl surprised me making me gasp. The raven girl took my hand and making me stand on my feet, dragged me out from the cave.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone, ch 4 is up, that was fun chapter to write :3 Hope you'll like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**

 **Note: Rated M for the future;  
**

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
**

* * *

A bright light hit me in the eyes, blinding me as soon as I stepped out from the darkness of the cave. A sharpness of the light make me squint. I stood for a few minutes waiting for my eyes to adjust the brightness.

When the colors started to fill my world again I widening my eyes in surprise. There I stood at a middle of the flower field surrounded by an old trees from the front and a mountain from behind making a perfect resort for the pack that lazily enjoyed the first warmth of the spring.

The first year members of the pack trained improve their hunting skills through the game, while the youngest played and ruined all around making their parents life harder as they keeping an eye on them 24/7.

Taking a good look of surrounding I understood that I have no idea where I am now. Not that I was familiar with the woods of the Japan, but anyway… Well, I think that's ok since I have the compass in my…

"Broken! Nice!..." I sighed in disappointment looking at broken watch on my right arm.

I took them off sending it fly and disappear somewhere in the woods.

' _Now it useless. The only way left how to find right direction was the sun and moss on trees.'_

Raven girl looked at direction where I throw my watch and then looked at me quizzically with her head crocked to the left. As if asking why did I do that?

I was about to answer when something hanged on my right leg making a busy noise and barks to get my attention.

I looked down and smiled seeing the same pup from before whose paw was stuck between the roots and a rock.

Now he looks more like fine and happy to see me as his tail wagging from side to side. I bent down to pat his head. The pup barked happily and crawled onto my arms whom I gladly accepted bringing him closer to my chest while he widget in my arms and licked my face making me laugh.

And then all of sudden his behaviour changed. His hyperactivity vanished and he became calm looking onto someone stood behind me.

I slowly turned around.

Before me stood the Alpha in all his glory. I put down the pup, slowly, trying not to do any sudden movements. The pup run to the Alfa who bent his mighty head down and they bumped their noses together in a lovely manner. Then with the final lick from the Alpha the pup happily run to his friends while the wolf admired him for a while before turn his attention back to me. And I could swear a smile played on the Alpha's muzzle.

' _Ara… Could it be that I helped the Alpha's pup?'_ I wandered to myself while the wolf eyed me deciding something unspoken. Then he turned his head to the girl standing next to me making a low yet soft sound which must be meant to call her came closer.

Raven girl obeyed immediately. Coming closer to the wolf they bumped their foreheads lightly before starting silent eyes conversation followed by a sighs and light whining soon after. As far as I know those bumping act allowed only between relatives or mates. Since the second wasn't possible for oblivious reasons, then could it be that she was accepted into wolfs family and adopted by the Alpha itself? In this case this child is indeed an interesting case to study.

All this time I stood still wishing to understand their interaction. But unfortunately I don't know animals language.

But maybe I will be able to learn her and bring her back into human world. Only if I had a chance…

My wonders were abrupt by the wolf who stepped closer to me stopping just in few steps away. To say that the next action confused me was say nothing. I was expecting everything: The bite; Warning growl, anything. But not a bow.

I stood speechless and dumbfounded. Didn't know what to do or how to act I looked at the Raven girl asking for help who smiled at me sheepishly showing her perfectly white teeth. She looked truly happy and _relieved?..._

"Huh?..."

I looked as the wolf raised his head again and turned around to leave leaving me alone with my thoughts and my Raven companion who soon came to my side and taking me by my arm dragged me into the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" asked I after a ten minutes of walk in unknown direction.

Raven turned on her heels making me nearly bumping onto her. She moved her face really close to mine that I could clearly see the blinks of the sun playing in her eyes. She put a palm on my mouth to silent me that wasn't so necessary right now because of her suddenly closeness.

Satisfied with the result she let go of my hand looked around. Now she was more like a predator searching around with her sharp eyes looking for pray.

Her stance was relaxed but concentrated. She reacted on each small noise while emeralds scanned the area. Then her gaze stopped on one certain place near the bushes. I looked in the same direction but didn't saw anything. Then all of a sudden she sprung forward like a rocket I didn't had a time to process what happened. One moment she stood beside me and the other second her feature faded in bushes leaving only a blue hint to catch for my wine rubies.

The bushes started to shook wildly as if the battle field was in it's highest pick. Whining's, squeaks and growling can be heard but it wasn't for long thought.

When all sounds settled down I saw the brunches of the bushes split and Raven girl stepped on the light. I took a god look and gasped covering my mouth with a hand. She hold a lifeless body of rabbit with her sharp teeth.

Not, that I was a naïve, I knew how things go in a wild, but, anyway, that was unexpected for me and violent to see a young girl killing a poor, small rabbit as if she were a real animal. Well…she thinks that. And I'm going to reverse that…

Stepping fully out from the bushes she headed to me on two legs. Her stance were perfect and strong with her head held high. If she were in a cocktail dress in the middle of the hall I would think that she is a noble with no doubt.

I was marvelled by her moves as she came closer to me, never leaving the eye contact.

She stopped. Dropping a rabbit to my feet. Her lips crocked in a wide smile. Her eyes swirled with a pride.

I looked at a rabbit then back at Raven not sure what she want me to do with him. She took a rabbit once again but now with her hands and hold it for me looking straight in my red eyes.

' _Could it be that she want to feed me?...'_

"Um…Do you want me to eat him?" I questioningly pointed on poor bunny with my finger.

Seeing that I got a hint she brightened and shifted her weight from one foot to another whining happily.

"No" I protested waving my hands in declining "I'm definitely won't do that. Besides he's raw." Stated I making a disgusting mien.

"I…" I looked around looking for alternatives "I better eat this" pointing at blueberries under my feet I knelt and started to gather the berries into my palm.

Wild girl looked at me with curiosity. She also knelled down watching me silently.

Gathering a full hand of blueberries I put some in my mouth moaning from its sweet taste. Not getting my reaction the girl looked quizzically at me with her head crocked to the side.

"Mmmm… I loove blueberries. Wanna try? It's sweet" I held some berries for her in my other hand.

She looked at me suspiciously and took a sniff. I guess she wasn't satisfied with a smell as she made her own mien stacking a tongue out which I found adorable and giggled lightly.

She gave me a snort.

"Come on… It's not so baaad. At least, give it a try."

She moved closer to my arm still uncertain of should she take the berries or not. She slowly opened her mouth and carefully nibbled one berry rolling it in her mouth tasting it. Her mien started to change as soon as her taste receptors were filled with a sweet taste of berries her face flooded with a bunch of different emotions. Her face muscles relaxed, her brows raised high, eyes widened and a spark of pure bliss and surprise filled them. The next action got me in surprise as I found Raven took my hand which contain berries and greedily, started to eat them right from my hand.

"Ara, ara. Someone is hungry for the sweets there" I smiled at her. _'She for sure enjoyed the taste.'_

Then I felt something warm and wet run along my palm and fingers. I gasped at the new feeling. She held my arm firmly not giving a chance to take it back, licking every inch of my skin cleaning it from the sweet juice. Feeling a sudden pangs in my chest, my breath become laboured and hard. I couldn't avert my eyes as I stare at her wet muscle running up and down my fingers with hunger. Then she took my finger into her hot mouth swirling a tongue around it so softly that my own tongue came out to wet now dry lips. I couldn't take it any more. It was too much to take, so I snap-back my hand and run.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello fellows ^^ Long time no see. Sorry for keep you waiting, that's why I wrote it a bit longer then all previous chapters. I'm sorry for the mistakes in advance. I wrote this chapter in my half sleeping mode :P  
**

 **Declaimers: I don't own Mai-Hime nor its characters.**

 ** _'Thinking'_**

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
**

* * *

My heart thumping, loudly smacking against my ribcage. My head blank. My lungs burn as they couldn't catch up with my speed and fill my body with so much needed oxygen. My muscles become sore but legs refused to stop.

My mind was in haze only two questions kept popping in my head: Where am I running and why? All I knew is that I'm in the middle of the woods with no hint of where the east or the west.

As a greens flashed in my eyes I run and run as if I were chased by the hellhounds. I was confused, embarrassed and for a little moment scared. I didn't expected her to lick my fingers. And more to that I haven't expected my own unexplainable urge to feel that tongue and lips on my own the moment the wild girl licked my fingers clean from the berry juices. That moment I felt so hot inside that it made my stomach flip.

That innocent action caught me off of guard. I panicked. I can still feel myself trembling from sensation. I still can feel her wet, hot and gentle muscle on my palm.

Running deeper in the woods, my lungs and legs started to burn but I still refuse to stop. My breath become unsteady. My lungs struggled from the luck of air. Blood filled with a rush of adrenalin and serotonin. My lungs refused to take a steady breath. And I keep running and running further. Where? I didn't know myself.

In my hazy state I didn't noticed the root that poked out of the moss. My foot stomped on it and I fall on the ground rolling down from the hill til I hit the ground.

' _Mmmph…'_ growl escaped my throat as I pushed myself to a sitting position looking up from where I fall. That was a true miracle that I didn't hit any tree in the process.

I tried to stand up but fall back as a jolt of a sharp pain ripped through my knee. I, carefully, pushed my right baggie pants-leg to inspect the injure.

"Ouch-ouch-ouch" I squirmed and winced when material contacted with injured place. A skin on my knee was all in scratches and bleeding.

I touched carefully around the injure to check if I had more damages than that. Luckily, there wasn't any. I tried to stand up on my shaky legs but fall back. My muscles refused to cooperate. I sighed and leaned down on the mossy hill slope. My heart rate slowed a little cooling me down.

"Stupid root..."

Sighing I covered my eyes resting a hand over my face to block annoying sun rays that attacked my eyes making me blind.

But then I heard a noise of a broken branches and rustled leaves somewhere in front of me. The sound became stronger and stronger with each passing second.

I wasn't alone anymore...

I unconsciously held my breath in fear of unknown. Who knows what could be there besides the wolves. And with my current position I highly doubt that I can escape or fight back. I grab nearest object I could find and poke it in front of me never leaving my eyes from the noise direction.

I must be looking really funny and obviously stupid with a thin branch in my hand. I'm pathetic. Oh, well… Anyway that's better than nothing.

I hold my breath as the sound of rustling leaves become louder thought I heard no footsteps. The owner of those must be light and really quick. If not the sound of the rustling leaves I wouldn't noted him even if he would stand right behind me. And then I could kiss goodbye to my life.

The sound become closer and stronger. Only few meters separated me from unknown beast and then a flush of green and raven, and I saw a very painting bluenette standing few feet away silently looking at me as I stared back. A shock and relief married my face at the same time.

A long hold breathe escaped my mouth as a wave of relief washed over me. I was glad to see familiar face of the girl of the woods instead of some other creature hunger for my flesh.

"Ara, ara. You scared me" I breathed out as my tensed body relaxed, though not for a long as the bluenette moved closer with so quiet posture like a feline.

I didn't dare to look at her and kept stare dumbfounded at her bare feet. Bluenette slowly knelled besides me just a few mere inches from me. Our eyes met and I tensed again.

Her sharp emeralds carefully studied me with curiosity. Her nostrils twitched and her gaze moved to my wounded knee then her eyes found mine back again and a sigh of guilt and hurt flashed in her beautiful emerald orbs.

A light whine escaped her throat as if she was apologizing to me. I could swear her ears would be pressed low to her head if she actually would be a wolf.

I felt a pang in my chest at the sigh. She was so adorable with that worry face. But that hurt in her eyes made me guilty and lost. If I wouldn't act that silly, she wouldn't look that way as if she was the only one that was in guilt.

"I-I...I'm okay. It's not your fault" I smiled to show that I'm okay.

I even tried to stand one more time but fell again, thought this time I didn't felt the ground, instead, I felt a pair of arms firmly holding me by my waist, supporting from behind.

Then in a blink of an eye I was lift in the air, bridal style, and cared through the woods. The wolf girl hold me close to her bare chest. I felt heat crept my face feeling her full breasts with my shoulder. I was bet red. My heart beating fast again. She felt no shame in her nudity as she was raised surrounded of the mother nature. But this fact gave me indeed a hard time.

As we kept moving through the woods in comfort silence her warmth calmed me dawn and I felt heaviness in my eyes. I rested my head in the croak of her neck. It felt comfort and secure to be held in her arms. I took a breath of her skin. She smells nice. Like a wild flowers to be exactly. I felt so tired so it didn't took me too long to fell asleep in her strong arm while she kept carrying me somewhere in the same comfort silence.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The warmth engulfed me and filled me from inside as I laid on the stoned ground, but I felt no cold anymore. That's odd, but I'm not going to complain. I like this softness and warmth surrounding me, so I snuggled closer to the source.

Feeling my need in warmth, something shifted underneath me and I felt someone's arm pulling me closer. I instantly shot my eyes open and freeze from the view presented to my eyes.

Here I was, laying in the same cave, except of one tiny detail. My source of warmth was non other than raven girl who carried me back.

Her body pressed firmly to mine or better say her body covered mine with her arms around my waist. Her face inches away from mine. She was still in a deep slumber. The closeness of our faces give me a good look at her porcelain face. Her skin was pale and smooth, though a little dusted. Her cheekbones a little sharp at the end. Messy, midnight-blue locks now seems to be dark raven due to luck of the light inside the cave. Long eyelashes. Cute, button like nose and full, rosy lips. I was mesmerized by the look and my arm moved on her own, unknown to myself. I felt a tingle in my chest and a fire in my fingertips as my fingers almost touched her cheek. When my palm were mere inches from feeling her skin, her nostrils twitched in a sniffing motion and her eyes suddenly opened and pierced at me.

Her sharp, green-forest gems pierced at me making me freeze. She studied me silently. Her look made me feel a little uncomfortable. Now I was busted.

I felt like a kid spotted with his hand in a cookie jar and my face flamed. I jumped away but landed right on the Alpha laying peacefully behind me, making him to jump too from the sudden attack.

It seems that my reaction woke up the all pack and now every wolf in the cave looked at me with their grey curious and still sleepy eyes. I can't help, but feel as a trapped deer for their lunch, though their eyes held no danger against me, more like confusion.

Sensing no danger, the Alpha calmed down and returned to his sleep, but not without a bark toward bluenette, who now was stretching her back and yawning wide to get rid of her sleep in a cat like manner.

I watched as moved each muscle on her back and arms while she did this. Her body was really well shaped and hot. Catching myself on staring I averted my eyes in shame.

' _Ara, ara… Bad Shizuru. I shouldn't ogle her, it's very inappropriate behavior..'_ I scolded myself _'I should focus on something else'_

While my brain intensely searched for excuse I felt some lite tugging at my foot. I looked down to see a little pup thanks to whom I dragged myself into unexpected adventure. I knelt down and took a little furry ball into my arms.

"Hello buddy! What's your doing? You wanna attention?" I rubbed under his muzzle. The pup barked happily and licked my face in response which made me laugh.

This night were much warmer than previous thanks to the Alpha and a bluenette being by my side to warm me up. It was a rather chilly outside as well as in the cave and I wondered how the girl stayed alive without a piece of clothes. Judging to what I saw, all her manners and interaction type, she lived unsociallized for years. How the hell she hadn't freeze till death in winter. My mind was full of questions. As much as I wanted to know more of that mysterious girl and observe arctic wolves I must find the way back to the camp. I started to feel odd due to cold. I had no medications, no warm clothes, no compass, no transceiver. And it's a matter of time when my body gave out. I hope that I will find something that will help me to out of these woods soon.

My mind was so preoccupied with the thoughts that I didn't noticed the bluenette right at my side who joined to me and now played with a pup.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when wolf girl fall on my lap with a pup on top of her. Both whining and barked playfully not paying attention to my stiffness. They both rolled of my lap and continue their play on the ground not far from me. After few culprits and barks, bluenette took a surrender pose lying with her back against the ground with her arm folded in surrender sigh while a little furry pup proudly stand at her chest pinning the girl to the ground with a loud bark of winner.

The girl laid still as the silence hang in the cave but the next second a smirk appeared on bluenette's face and she blew a stream of air into pup's muzzle. The pup made a funny gesture trying to catch the air as his jaws made a light clacking sound. The wolf girl release a tingling whining as if she were laughing which made the pup to attack the girl face as he were trying to lick every inch of her skin.

This picture made me laugh myself join to the fun.

Hearing my laugh the pup jumped of the bluenette and made his way into my laps wiggling all the way. I took him by his furry sides and lifted to my eye level. The pup stuck his tongue and lick my lips several times making me laugh more.

By this time the wolf girl came to my side on all four. Her eyes never left me or the pup. She sat next to me. Her face and eyes glowed with a smile.

The pup wiggled in my arms and I put him down. The girl leaned down and pressed her nose affectionately to the pup's with a slight huff. The pup barked and left the cave leaving us all alone.

Being so close to the raven-girl made me nervous. She looked at me with those percent emeralds making me shiver. Somewhat my body started to sweat at the closeness to the girl and I awkwardly moved a little further just to notice that the girl made her way closer to me as well, sniffing all the way. I froze at the sight don't able to move a muscle. Each time she looked at me I felt paralyzed.

Raven move closer and closer to me. Now only few inches separated us. The girl move her head below my chin and sniffed at my exposed neck. Filling her lungs with my smell she snort making a mien snapping me back to reality.

"Ara? Are you implying that I'm smelly?" I sniffed myself and made the same mien that made Raven not so early.

"Yeah, you are right… I wish I had a nice bath…" I sighed while Raven crocked her head to the side confused.

"A bath" I joined my palms and made a picture of capturing water and pouring on my face "Water. Bath" I repeated looking back at the wolf-girl.

Raven beamed and the next moment I was dragged out of the cave by the very exited wolf-girl, not sure if she understood what I said but followed her anyway.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After around ten minutes of walking through the woods we went to the still river with a small waterfall. The water were so clean that I could see bottom and fishes. And the sun rays made the surface spark.

"It's beautiful" I told bluenette still holding my breath. Seeing my happy face the girl grinned showing her white teeth.

I notice that there was rather hot than from where we came. Probably it is one of a hot springs. Taking in the view I spot something at a few feet distance trapped under the root on the riverside.

Curiously, I came closer and beamed. It was my trip bag. Carefully crawling on the trunk I get my bag out of the water and went back.

I sat on the ground and start to dig in the content with a curious bluenette at my side. There I found a pair warm change clothes and sighed in delight. "God bless waterproof bags!"

Now I will have something to change into. Having those dirty and sticky outfit that currently is on me not really pleasant.

While I was busy with getting clothes, bluenette already thrown everything out of the bag and examined every single thing with a deep interest. I only noted that when some noise came from behind me. I turned my head around seeing transmitter in raven's hands. She by accident pushed a button turning device on.

"Shizu..ru, is that yo-"

"NOOOO!" I screamed seeing the girl smack device against the stone few times in a panic and horror on her face and throw it into the river as if it were on fire.

I instantly bolted after thrown transmitter into the river. No long after I found it and took it from under the water. The corpus were cracked and water dripped out of it in a thin rivers. I pushed the call button several times trying to catch with my team

"Nao, Nao! do you hear me? Nao!"

The only replay I got were a noisy gurgle.

"It's dead..." I sighed and went out of the water. Unfortunately transmitter was resistant only to the water. But that wasn't the only problem I got. Making my way to my stuff now spread on the ground I saw a lighter in girls hands. All went too fast. I heard a light click of the small trigger wheel which gave a spark to the flame. I couldn't came to girls side in time as the distance between us were still large. The girls made a high pitched sound as she tried to poke a fire with her fingers which result a small burn. She instantly dropped the lighter and taking her wounded hand close to her chest covered it with her other palm in attempt to nurse the pain.

When I came to her side the girl were on her knees licking the burned skin slightly whining.

"Oh my God. Let me see" I stretched my arm but took it back when a warning growl came from the wounded girl as she continue to lick her hand.

I lowered my tone to a gentle whisper

"I won't hurt you"

The girl looked at me. Her emeralds wet but no tear dared to fall through. She looked at me as if deciding to trust or not. I didn't look away. After few minutes of calculative staring, girls eyes softened and she hesitantly pushed her wounded arm into my hand.

I gently took it and examined burned area. There wasn't so much damage but somehow the girl made burn the outer side of her pointer finger on the right hand. All this time the girl watched me very closely.

"I wonder how you managed to get burned from just a small lighter?" I questioned the girl who looked at me confused with a slightly crooked head. I couldn't help but thought this was adorable.

"Stay here, I had a first aid kit with me. There must be something from the burn" I said putting a hand on her shoulder applying a small pressure to make her know what am I want from her and went to search the kit.

All this time the girl never left her eyes from me watching my every move with her piercing eyes.

Finding what I wanted I went back to her and taking out a special ointment from the kit gently took her arm. Squeezing a little amount of ointment onto my own finger I prepared to put it on girls wounded skin.

She eyed me suspiciously.

"Don't worry. It will help" I gave her a smile and she seems to relax.

I carefully placed an ointment onto her finger. The girl slightly twitched but didn't move nor growl as the girl relaxed at my touch. Instead I heard a purring sound. Lifting my gaze my eyes couched in deep emeralds which was looking on me. Her lips curled in a light smile. That moment I felt drown as I couldn't look away from those insanely gorgeous forest green eyes as I hold my breath. The time froze as the girl moved closer to me. I couldn't move a muscle as her face moved closer and closer. The next moment I felt a wetness on my cheek right at the corner of my mouth as she licked my face with her soft tongue. I felt my face burn as I blushed furiously. Watching the wolves for years, I knew that this action were nothing but a way to thank. But one thing were to be licked by the animal and the other to be licked by the very naked girl which seems to catch my attention and not only in a scientistic way.

"I-I better t-take a b-bath while it's still light" I blubbered out of my bangs and hurried to the water with a beat red face.

I nervously started to take my dirty clothes off. I removed my shirt and unbuckled my pants when I felt someone's gaze on me. I know who it was and that thought woke a butterflies inside my stomach. I looked over my shoulder covering my bra covered breasts. My cheeks still flushed in embarrassment of being watched.

There she was. Standing at the same spot I left her few seconds ago. Her emeralds shamelessly eyed my naked back. For a moment I thought I saw a tip of her rosy tongue that sneaked out to wet her thin lips.

"Um… C-could y-you turn around?" I asked her but she only cocked her head questioningly.

' _Nice try Shizuru. You made dumb of yourself! She don't understand you, idiot!'_ I scolded myself at my dumbness and turned back to undressing. Pulling of my pants I left in my underwear. Staying there uncertain of what should I do. To leave my underwear on or remove it completely. I know that she doesn't know any of etiquette, she's never felt embarrassed to be seen naked or to show her _**oh so gorgeous body**_ , she never needed any of those materials that I couldn't live without or any other ordinary human. She never felt ashamed. I for myself never in my life felt ashamed of showing my body the time I used a social bath or gym lockers when changing with others girls. But somehow, at the thought of being naked in front of that girl even facing her with my back, I felt uncomfortable and shy.

But staying in those dirty and sticky underwear I didn't wanted too. So taking a deep breath to steady my raging heart I got rid of remaining articles and hurriedly went straight into the water.

A warm water engulfed me into its embrace and I sighed in contempt. I was nice to have a warm bath again after so long. All my tensed muscles seems to relaxed. I took a deep breath and sank fully into the water and went back. Feeling the water on my face were heavenly.

Enjoining my bath I still stayed turned with my back to the raven girl who seems to decided to join me as I heard a light splashes of a bare feet being sinking into the water. The water started to move. I knew she were closer and closer to me until I felt her to stop right behind me. All my body stiffened and I doesn't dared to move an inch. I could feel her close presence with my skin. The next thing, I felt her taking my scent in a deep breath as she put her head on my shoulder. My body tensed at the contact and then relaxed leaning more at her front. I heard her sigh in contempt and then she hugged me from behind bringing me even closer to her body. Feeling her naked form pressing firmly onto my back sent a thrills running up and down my spine. My heartbeat quickened. I turned around in her arms now facing her. She was a little taller than me but that difference wasn't so much noticeable. I studied her face. This was my first time to get _so_ close to her. And what I saw was even better than I thought. Her deep emeralds become even darker as she looked right into my eyes. A raw look in them ignited a fire in my loins. Her lips slightly parted as a puff of hot air had been released from her lungs. Seeing her looking at me like that made me mad with desire and I instantly closed the distance between us capturing her lips.

I think I startled the girl with my sudden action as she stiffened in my arms with a wide eyes. I guess that was too fast so I broke the kiss only to be pulling back as the wolf girl now were the one who initiated the kiss.

She didn't do anything just holding her lips in place. Locked with mine. Even though I felt hotter with each passing second. I wanted to feel more of those soft lips so I lightly started to move mine, gently massaging hers which results a slight more like a moaning sound which only encouraged me. Soon she catches a wave and our lips started to move in sync. The kiss became more heated. My head started to spin and I didn't care what caused it the heat from the water or her skin flash against mine. _'I want more..'_

The moment she parted her lips I sneak my tongue inside her hot mouth. Only to be bitten?

"Ouch!" I step back and covered my mouth with my hand feeling a metallic taste in my mouth "Why did you do that?"

Raven stared at me in confusion for a moment.

I stuck my tongue and a drops of blood fell onto the water.

Raven's eyes filled with regret and sorrow as she bend her body in submission asking for forgiveness and came to me. She raised her head to my level and, gently, starting to lick the blood out of my tongue which made my blood rush to my head and I almost passed out.

"I-I'm fine" I pushed her back out of embarrassment. She felt hurt as her head fell low and she whined a little.

' _Shit! I didn't meant that! Please don't make that face'_ I felt my own heart sunk at the image of her hurt.

"I..I-I'm not mad at you.." I swallowed a lump at the thought of what I would do next as I came closer to her lifting her face gently by her chin. I spent a lot of time with the wolfs and in their packs studied their relationships, interaction, behavior and habits. I knew all the movements, postures and their meanings. But what I hadn't thought is that I would ever do something like that.

I brought my face closer to hers and sticking my tongue gave a lick to her cheek.

Raven's eyes widened. There was a shock at my sudden action. She clearly wasn't expected that coming from me. Her cheeks pinked and I instantly loved that hue on her. But then her eyes sparked with joy while her face beamed with happiness as a wide smile appeared on her face showing out her white canines.

The girl started to swirl and jump around me with joy splashing water onto me as a love stuck wolf and I couldn't help but join her with a ringing laugh.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After having fun I put on a fresh set of clothes and stacking remaining, useful things into my bag we headed back into the cave. I even tried to convince Raven to put on some fresh clothes to but she removed them instantly so I gave up on that issue. Which made me hard not to stare at her bare body. Even if her long midnight blue hair covered her breasts and buttocks still there were way too much to lose control over your body just by looking at this nicely shaped frames and curves.

Back in the cave we took the best position at the center, near the Alpha's place. I took out the sleeping bag out from my bag and making it ready patted the spot next to me.

The girl hesitated at first but then sat right next to me. We sat in silence watching the pack started to get ready to the night as the cave started to fill in little by little.

There was a times when a couch a quick glances from the bluenette and couldn't help but smile.

' _I wonder how did she happen to being a part of this pack. And what happened with her family...'_ Those questions bugged me for a long time. I wondered if the girl even remember her family. Well, it wouldn't harm to try I thought…

Turning to her I put my hand on hers to catch her attention. Thought it wasn't really necessary as she already looked at me. I think I just missed a contact with her skin.

"It's really nice place and I'm glad that I met you but there is a lot of questions that I want to know about your past. About you." I gave her a smile.

She looked at me with those smart green piercing eyes. Slightly cocking her head from one side to another trying to understand me.

Then an idea stuck my head and I slip my hand under my shirt. Taking out and removing it from my neck the oval pendant I opened it with a slight click.

I brought it closer to raven girl and showed it to her. There, inside, were placed a small picture of me and my parents.

I pointed at the center

"It's me" the girl smiled at my picture.

Then I moved my finger to the left and then to the right from me on the image

"Dad. Mom"

After a little pause I circled the three of us and told "Family"

The girl looked at me. Her brows knitted. She opened her mouth.

"F-fam..." she struggled to repeat a word I just said.

"Yes! Family!" I sparkled excitedly encouraging the girl and repeating the word one more time.

"F-Fa-mi-ly" her voice were a little rough and husky but I instantly liked it and were eager to hear it more.

Now I pointed to the girl and asked "Where is your family?"

The girl thought a little and then pointed at each wolf in the cave turning back to face me said again "Family"

I shook my head "No. A real family." I showed the picture of my parents again.

Bluenette knit her brows for a moment then stood on her two legs went somewhere deeper into the cave.

"Where are you going?" I was about to follow her but the girl pushed me back onto my sit.

After a moment the girl came back with an old photo in her hand. She gave it to me repeating 'Family'. From the years the paper took brownish color it was hard but still possible to see what there were captured.

On the picture stood a little girl smiling wide. She had a short midnight blue hair, green eyes and missed one front teeth.

On her left stood a raven haired man with a strong body and a sharp face. His eyes was blue. His one arm were placed on girls shoulder while his other trickled a thin waist of his wife. Her eyes were the same color as the wolf girl has, thought bluenette's eyes were a little darker.

A woman had a lean body, long and straight hair, small face, the same lips and nose as the wolf-girl has. Though she was a brunette.

' _They are pretty. And she looks a lot like her mother'_

Then I turned the picture. There on the back side were a mark. I flashed a lighter to see it more clearly. It says _'Natsuki's 5th b-day. So her name is Natsuki'_ I rolled the name in my mouth and smiled _'It suits her'_

I showed her a name on the picture then pointed at her little frame than at her and said "Natsuki" then I repeated the same but now with my own picture "Shizuru"

The girl placed her hand on her chest "N-Natsu" then did the same to me "Zuru"

I shook my head in denial and repeated the process correcting her "Natsuki. Shizuru"

"N-Natsu. Zuru"

I sighed in defeat at the fifth attempt to correct her. It seems that soft sounds was hard for her to pronounce yet. As she kept to call me _Zuru._ Guess this nickname going to stick to me for a while. Thought I wasn't complaining at all. I like how it sounds.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue..**_


End file.
